Yngol Barrow
It is an ice-filled tomb located northeast of Windhelm on the south side of the river bank. It contains Draugr and adept-level chests. Interior The area contains a puzzle door that requires the Coral Dragon Claw to open, which can be found either from Birna in Winterhold or within the barrow itself, located on a pedestal past a puzzle room. If you obtain the quest to retrieve the Helm of Winterhold from this destination before talking to Birna and obtaining the Coral Dragon Claw from her, and instead obtain the claw from within the barrow, then you can still return to Birna and receive the second claw for a modest price. However, that will not start a second quest, and returning to the barrow at that point shows things are exactly as you left them. If you have started the quest for the Helm of Yngol, then the final room contains Yngol's Shade, an undead wielding a honed ancient battleaxe or an ebony sword, and appears to use Frost Breath, and Disarm. Upon defeating Yngol, the exit can be unlocked by removing the Helm of Yngol (pronounced Yin-gol) from the skeleton seated in the chair. Yngol Barrow is used for multiple quests, and the enemies within may vary depending upon which quests, if any, are active. Yngol's Shade may not always appear, instead being replaced by a Draugr Death Overlord or an unmasked Dragon Priest. The rest of the barrow may also be either filled with Draugr or completely empty before the final room. As you explore around the interior of Yngol Barrow, you will encounter several eerie light orbs. They will follow the Dragonborn around, but are completely harmless. They tweet lightly and roll from room to room often bouncing or coming out of holes and cracks in the wall and ceilings, before literally pouring out of the puzzle door. They will follow after the player even if no Draugr are awakened or present. Pillar Puzzle The player comes across a Dead Scholar and a pillar puzzle early in the dungeon. The scholar's corpse contains a book titled Notes on Yngol Barrow. It appears he had discovered the barrow in his travels and had been transcribing the Nordic carvings in the cave for the College of Winterhold. The notes provide the key to the Pillar Puzzle: Door Puzzle Activating the lever now opens the gate, revealing a Coral Dragon Claw on a pedestal. If you already obtained the claw from Winterhold, it will not be there. The Coral Claw is used to open the puzzle door and contains a clue to the sequence. Its order is (top to bottom): Snake, Wolf, Moth. Quests *This is one of the possible locations in which the Helm of Winterhold may be found for the miscellaneous quest initiated by Jarl Korir of Winterhold *This is one of the possible locations in which Azra's Staff may be found for the quest initiated by Neloth at Tel Mithryn *The quest to find the Helm of Yngol *Dungeon quest: Ashore in a Sea of Ghosts *A location of the Ring of the Beast in Rings of Blood Magic *Meridia's Beacon may be found here. *Fetch Me That Book! Notable loot *There is a chest located under the bridge in the room with water following the pillar puzzle. *Chest and urns behind adept gate after second iron door. *The Coral Dragon Claw can be found in here. *If you are on the quest to find the Helm of Winterhold, you can find an ebony sword in one of the passages, which may be the sword that would be wielded by Yngol if he were present. *There is a chest in front of the throne in the last room visible when you enter from the cave entrance. *Helm of Yngol Enemies The following enemies appear depending on your active quest: *Draugr Death Lord or Dragon Priest (Retrieving the Helm of Winterhold) *Yngol Shade (Retrieving the Helm of Yngol) Trivia *It is possible to defeat Yngol's Shade without ever entering a fight. To do this, enter the Barrow via the exit (its a door facing the eastern sea, and usually guarded by a Frost Troll), head down the steps in the tower, and then sneak and snipe Yngol from the spaces in the gate. As Yngol's Shade cannot open the gate (it is only opened by taking his helm from his skeleton), it is possible to kill his shade from the other side of the gate without taking any damage from him. Note, however, that a bow and arrows must be used, or precision spells such as Firebolt, Ice Spike, Lightning Bolt or their "stream" counterparts (i.e., Flames, etc.) to get through the gaps. To then get the loot from within the Barrow, exit back through the tower and enter the normal way. Gallery Curious Lights.jpg|Curious, yet harmless, light orbs that follow you around Yngol Barrow Blue_orbs.jpg|The harmless blue orbs Bugs Appearances * es:Túmulo de Yngol de:Yngolhügelgrab ru:Курган Ингола Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations